Egeria Montis
Your name is Egeria Montis, and your INTERESTS used to involve a lot of DARK COMEDY, MORBID POETRY and ANONYMOUS HATE MAIL. You don't think you've done that for a long time, though, but what really bothers you is that you CAN'T SEEM TO REMEMBER WHY. Your trolltag is courteouslyLightheaded, and you speak a6rasively toward Everyone, 6ecause a Strong offense is A good defense And you've learned To stay on Your guard. Before And During Sgrub Prior to Sgrub, Egeria lived in a hive consumed on the outside by overgrown weeds and, when he was not writing morbid comedies or dark poetry, was an anonymous Internet bully until his online acquaintance Tyrhen Procel called him out in private on it. At the time he had been anonymously bullying Astrae Undosa, who never found out that it was him, and it had been agreed upon that Tyrhen would not expose Egeria as long as he ceased harassing Astrae. From then on, Egeria reluctantly became friends with him and Tyrhen took on being his unofficial moirail. Noomur Otonaa was previously another target of Egeria's hate mail, prior to Sgrub, but it backfired horribly when she schooled him. As Noomur figured out it was Egeria, they had thus hid black feelings from each other. Through their forced cooperation with one another in Sgrub, they finally gave up on their mutual hate-crushes. Aie Leafuan had been Internet friends with all the others prior to Sgrub, and was often the one they all went to for moral support or for vent-rants. Several of these times, it was to console them for Egeria's anonymous hate mails. After Sgrub Their team had begun to escape via the rigging of an appearifier into a transportalizer with a monitor preview of its destination, as it would turn out that the leading team had similarly done. However, as the first half of his team were sending themselves away from a doomed session, another meteor in the Veil bumped into theirs and knocked Egeria into the coordinates, thus resetting them. In a hurried panic that the Reckoning had begun picking up speed, he, Astrae and Aie did not think to double-check before reappearifying themselves next. Egeria and the other remaining team mates (Astrae Undosa and Aie Leafuan) have sent themselves by accident into the Land of Weightlessness and Stars in Denis Neguiman's session, however Egeria's concussion caused him to stray from Aie and Astrae on the other side and pass out. Egeria cannot remember details, having hit his head on the ectobiological equipment, and thus cannot remember much about his team either. So far, he has failed to contact the higherblooded half of his team. Egeria is responsible for Denis's death on the Quest Bed, and it is suggested that he knew he would be killed under such circumstances. It is also suggested, however, that a Pythia-sign troll and a Time player have had direct influence over his speedy path to ascension. Trivia * Egeria, as pointed out by Noomur Otonaa, dyes his hair black so as to pretend to be a pureblooded Alternian online. * There is a type of aquatic plant also called Egeria, which ironically amphibious plants had covered his hive. * Also ironically, while his sign is that of a water nymph, his unofficial moirail is a sea dweller. Gallery SignC1 Montis.png Wings C1 Montis.png Sprite C1 Egeria Montis.png Page147.gif Page165.gif Page207b.gif